Supervisor
by Boss-07
Summary: You know he has a sister complex, you know that sometimes he's sadistic and borderline maniacal, and you know that he has the messiest desk around. But you also know that he has a serious side...and you're right. A look into the unknown side of Komui Lee.
1. Allen Walker

Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-man.

* * *

01. Allen Walker

After checking to make sure that no one had spotted him, Komui quietly closed the door to the kitchen and took care to lock the door gently, keeping the volume of the click that followed as low as possible.

"_Supervisor?"_

_Komui looked up from the piece of paper that he had been staring intently at and gave the cook a raised brow._

"_Yes Jerry?"_

"_I just wanted to know when the next shipment of supplies will be sent in. The raid on the old headquarters destroyed most of our food, and the storage rooms here look like they haven't been restocked for years… as it is we're running rather low at the moment…"_

_Komui gave a sigh and rubbed his temples to try and sooth his growing headache, but then stopped when he realized that trying to alleviate a headache by applying pressure sounded rather foolish._

"_I'm afraid that it'll be at least a week before the higher ups send us more. With all of the money it cost to move everything here and their attention on the strategy meetings coming up, they won't give a spare thought to 'a few hungry exorcists'." Here he trailed of with a rather bitter expression, and Jerry nodded in understanding. Whenever Komui needed someone to vent to, Jerry was often ready to lend an ear. More than once he'd heard the supervisor ranting about the lack of supplies sent to them, and how 'empty stomachs don't win wars'._

_The cook sighed "I guess everyone is just going to have to settle for a little less. We'll have to resort to using rations until more food comes in. I feel bad for Allen though. He exhausted himself while he was trying to protect everyone, not to mention taking on all of those Akuma and then going toe to toe with the level 4… He's going to need a lot of food to nourish his body back to health, and then there's the fact that he'll need double what a normal person does because of his innocence…" The man lowered his head and stared at the floor, lost in thought._

_Behind his glasses, Komui's eyes gained a momentary spark before giving a soft reply._

"_Yes, he deserves so much more."_

He tiptoed over to a door on the other side of the room, and, after making sure it wouldn't creak, he opened the door.

'_Bingo.'_

The large room was filled with boxes, each labeled with a name. After skimming down the alphabetically ordered names, he found the boxes belonging to him, and carried each of them farther down the row, until he had found the name he was looking for.

After prying the boxes open, he placed his rations into Allen's, and then carefully resealed the boy's boxes with a couple pieces of tape. No one besides Jerry would notice that he wasn't eating, but Komui knew that the cook would keep silent.

Man could not live on coffee alone, but he would make due.

* * *

I'm rather proud of this first chapter. I hope you enjoyed installment one of "Supervisor". Each chapter will revolve around Komui, and the (mostly) unknown things that he does for his subordinates. Anyway, that's all for now. Until next time!


	2. Lenalee Lee

Disclaimer: Do I look Japanese? ……I guess that's a dumb question considering none of you have ever seen me before. Well, take my word for it, I'm not Japanese. Therefore, I couldn't possibly own D.Gray-man.

* * *

02. Lenalee Lee

Komui knows perfectly well that his little sister has taken a liking to Allen Walker.

As far as he can tell, however, no one else has quite realized this. Lenalee herself might not be totally aware that her feelings for Allen exceed friendship. It's understandable, since there aren't any obvious signs. In fact, even those who have been around Lenalee for years probably can't tell that her gestures aren't just a mere show of friendship.

She doesn't show any of the tell-tale signs. She doesn't blush around him, she doesn't go out of her way to be around him, and she doesn't steal glances at him when he's not looking. There are no big pieces to this puzzle--only shattered bits and pieces that come together and paint a picture only when someone knows the pieces inside and out--had been there while each piece was individually created and colored.

The entire time that Lenalee was being pieced together and colored, bit by bit, Komui was there. When she was sad and some of the pieces were dyed blue, he was there. When she was happy and the shards were bathed in yellow, he was there. When a friend (and connectedly a piece of her world) disappeared, Komui was there to see the fragments bleed black. He'd been there for all of it, and when it was finally complete, he knew the picture inside and out.

So he can tell.

It's the way she _always_, without fail, asks about his condition first. It's the way she continuously fiddles with her hair when he's in the infirmary, only to huff in annoyance when she realizes that her hands have done even more damage. It's the way that she smoothes her uniform when she talks about him; the way her smile is just a little bit warmer. All of these things and more mean nothing by themselves. But to one who _knows_ the puzzle…

The signs are clear.

With this knowledge, his gift to Lenalee isn't exactly about him _doing_ something. Rather, it's about what he _doesn't_ do.

He doesn't kill Allen.

* * *

Sometimes the greatest gift we can receive is not getting anything at all. And yes, that's _exactly_ what my parents told me repeatedly when I was little and wanted an expensive toy. Coincidence?

Anyway, I kind of like how this turned out. Lenalee will definitely get more than one chapter devoted to her. So, hope you enjoyed! Later!


	3. Bookman

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man yet…but it's only a matter of time. After all, my offer went up to $12.50!

* * *

03. Bookman

Bookman: One who searched and recorded the lost history of the world. They cut all ties with their previous life and allied themselves with no one, ensuring that no biases would affect the recording of events. If needed, they would work _with_ you, but never _for_ you. After witnessing what they deemed important they would vanish, feeling no attatchment to those left behind.

Bookman terrifies Komui.

The old man knows everything about the Black Order. The face, name, and history of every single person affiliated with the organization are etched into his memory. He always seems to know more than he lets on, and sometimes Komui would _swear _that Bookman knows the plans of the higher ups before he himself does.

With all of his wisdom, knowledge, and surprisingly powerful abilities, Bookman is a very important asset to the Black Order. But Komui knows that it is only a matter of time before that could change.

The only goal of a Bookman is to record history that has faded into obscurity. There is no good or evil in the quest, only truth. Komui is sure that if needed Bookman would ally with the devil himself to fulfill his duty. It is this knowledge that terrifies him the most.

How can he compete against the Earl, who has a millennium of unknown history? The history of a world long gone?

* * *

Hmm…I feel like I've barely scratched the surface of this thought. I mean think about it, the Bookman's only goal is to search and record the lost history of the world. Since they (in theory of course) don't allow biases to influence their duties, it wouldn't be too far fetched for them to side with the Earl if he offered his knowledge of the unknown history. Bookman has been in the Order for a good amount of time, and has A LOT of information that could be used against the Black Order if he ever changed sides. Of course realistically there is no perfect Bookman, so it's not really certain that they would accept such a deal even if the Earl proposed it…but it is interesting to think about.

Anyway, it feels like there's still so much more potential here…but I guess it'll stay like this unless I can get all my thoughts on the matter together. Till next time!


End file.
